


Bottom Erwin Week Poems

by angededesespoir



Series: Bottom Erwin Week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Illness, M/M, Multi, Poetry, i like the second poem better tbh, not my best work but eh it's something, vague sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: [Old Poems; Originally posted 6/28/15 & 6/29/15 on Tumblr.]  Two Eruri Poems.





	1. And I’ll Let You Lead [this routine]…..

**Author's Note:**

> _Day 2: Around the House/Domestic_
> 
> _Uh, hoping this fits the theme well enough. Stanzas follow triolet form (ABaAabAB)._
> 
> _(Originally Posted on[Tumblr](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/122746992775/and-ill-let-you-lead-this-routine).)_

This is the closest thing to playing house-  
run around like he’s a cat and you’re a mouse.  
Fires blazing- make sure you douse;  
this is the closest thing to playing house.  
Round up the children and scrub each blouse-  
sweep the floors and don’t be a louse,  
This is the closest thing to playing house-  
run around like he’s a cat and you’re a mouse. 

Command by day and submit by night-  
wreck the bed, then make it right.  
He’ll kiss each nerve ‘til blinding light  
-Command by day and submit by night.  
Over soap and mops- fight;  
then, with tea, he might forgive the blight.  
Command by day and submit by night;  
wreck the bed- then make it right. 

Take your soul and pledge your heart-  
offer him a brand new start.  
He can kiss your wounds when they smart.  
Take your soul and pledge your heart;  
give him kisses- bittersweet, like a tart.  
Let him plot your chart  
then get on knees and beg him please not to part.  
Take your soul and pledge your heart;  
offer him a brand new start.


	2. Settling Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Temperature
> 
> In the style of a no doubt flawed Fourteener (where lines consist of fourteen syllables), but oh well- I’m satisfied. Especially since I've only ever written a couple poems in this form.
> 
> (Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/122750129185/settling-storm).)

_In chills, he shed my clothes and gently pushed me down, curving  
over me with a deep-set frown. The rain had pierced quickly-  
the fabric worn and thin, and water dripped, seeping, through bed   
and linen. In me was a stirring I knew he could see,  
but he shook his head and turned away and would not look at   
me. He rang out rags and draped them and I could not tell if   
this be a burning heaven or a chilling hell. I thought  
I heard the whispers in his caresses, saw the longing  
there. Maybe it was fever talking- I called his name with-  
out care. His response was gentle shushing and a kiss up-  
on the cheek- ‘Rest, my commander; we’ll talk after you sleep.’  
He slipped away, too far in the haze- And I fell to the   
sound of my lips and his name, and the rough hand that brushed and   
again went away. I thought that was all, as I let world   
fade; then damp arms were around me and the rain went away._


End file.
